Toby
Toby *'Number': 7 *'Class': LNER J70 0-6-0 *'Designer': James Holden *'Builder': Stratford Works *'Built': 1914 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1951 Toby is a steam tram. He has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van, Elsie. Bio Toby was built by James Holden at GER's Stratford Works in Stratford, London, England in 1914 and originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers before working on an unnamed tramway. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' Branch Line after his old railway in East Anglia closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the quarry tramroad without sideplates or cowcatchers. Toby is old and, at first, was teased by James for his shabby paint. James stopped calling him names after he crashed into some tar wagons and Toby was given chocolate-brown paint for his hard work and a new coat for Henrietta as well. Toby also got into a bit of a controversy with a female Diesel shunter named Mavis as she was not willing to shunt the trucks where they needed to be. After an accident with some trucks, the two engines made up their quarrel and are now good friends. Toby once discovered an old castle and an old mine, and, while staying on guard, met the Old Warrior Ghost, who was really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram. After this, the two engines became good friends and now take visitors to and from the castle and mine. During one harsh winter, Toby had to rescue Farmer McColl's lambs that were trapped on a hillside. Toby was given a temporary three-chime whistle while his bell was being cleaned at the Steamworks. It helped with warning Thomas and Gordon that the tracks were blocked. Persona When he was first introduced, Toby was old but hardworking and knew enough about running a branch line to justify running Thomas' with Thomas and Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. Since the eighth season, Toby had been portrayed as being nervous about the capabilities of his work and uncertain about being an old steam tram, believing that he is not a proper engine, only good enough as a museum piece and not really special at all. Toby enjoys listening to the birds in the birdhouse next to his shed. He also is friends with the pigs at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Since King of the Railway, Toby has been portrayed closer to his original wiser and more jovial personality, having more subtle shades of nervousness. Basis Toby was inspired by a GER C53 0-6-0T Wisbech steam tram (classed as J70 by the LNER) seen by the Reverend Wilbert and Christopher Awdry on a holiday at Yarmouth, hence Toby's origins. Livery In the Railway Series, Toby was painted brown with black cowcatchers and sideplates (which sported "LNER" in bright yellow letters) before working on his tramway, where he was repainted greyish-brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. After helping James he was repainted chocolate-brown with olive frames and blue sideplates. In the television series, Toby has consistently been painted brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. Toby has a number "7" painted on his sides in bright yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two plaques on the sides of his cab stating that he works on the NWR, his number, and the last time and place that he was rebuilt. Toby on the big Screen Toby was voiced by Colm Feore in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. In the movie, after Diesel 10 eavesdropped on Thomas and Percy talking about the buffers to the magic railroad, Toby followed him to the Smelters Yard. There, he distracted Diesel 10 by ringing his bell, in result of Diesel 10 demolishing the shed that he, Splatter, and Dodge were in. Appearances Voice Actors * Colm Feore (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Rob Rackstraw (UK; nineteenth season onwards) * William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; Season 9 onwards) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Herman López (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Tom Deininger (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Volker Hanisch (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Mieczysław Morański (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; Marion and the Dinosaurs only) * Albert Cohen (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Gadi Levi (Israel) * Fadulli Costa (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Miguel Ángel Poison (Spain) Theme Instrumental Trivia * The Wooden Railway and Brio ranges incorrectly depict Toby as an 0-4-0. * In Thomas Comes Home, the illustrations of "Toby's Megatrain" show Toby with a face at the rear cab as well as the front cab. This is the only time in the Railway Series that Toby has been illustrated with two faces. * Toby's bell sound changed in the second season, changed back in the fourth season and changed to the same as that of Flora's since Hero of the Rails. * Two Toby models have been on public display; one was at Drayton Manor (until the model ended up being stolen in early 2011), another was on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, but now is currently in Japan. * Toby is Christopher Awdry's favourite engine. This is because while on a trip in Yarmouth, he and his father got to ride in the cab of a J70 tram, thanks to Wilbert's good friend, the late Charlie Rand. * In the CGI series, Toby is regularly driven from his rear cab instead of his front one. * In an interview with SiF , Andrew Brenner stated that Toby was one of his favourite characters, along with James, Bill, and Ben. * In real life, Toby would be the sole-surviving member of his class, and of his design. * According to a interview with Robert Gauld-Galliers, Toby was orginally going to appear in Emily's New Coaches but was replaced with Oliver. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, talking, bronze (cancelled), and Battery-Powered) * Take Along (normal, metallic, and in multi-packs; all discontinued) * My First Thomas * Motor Road and Rail (normal and talking; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, flip-face, and talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Tomica * Pez * Discover Junction * Wind-up * Diablock * DVD Bingo (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway * Departing Now * Micro Rubber Engines * Push Along * Minis (coming soon) Gallery File:Awdry'sTobymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Toby File:Toby,HenriettaandElsie.png|Toby, Henrietta and Elsie File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS1.PNG|Toby in the Railway Series File:DoubleHeaderRS7.png File:MavisRS7.png File:Toby'sSeasideHolidayRS5.png|Toby in his old LNER livery File:TobyTakesTheRoadRS6.png|Toby on the road File:Toby'sVintageTrainRS7.png|Toby with his Vintage Train File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman23.png|Toby and the Fat Controller File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman35.png|Toby's bell File:DirtyObjects29.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal32.png File:Percy'sPredicament16.png File:TimeforTrouble70.png File:Mavis23.PNG File:TimeforTrouble32.png|Toby's water tank File:Bulldog7.png File:SpecialAttraction21.png File:HorridLorry61.png File:Baa!48.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad31.png|Toby in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:It'sOnlySnow54.PNG File:TobyHadaLittleLamb29.png File:TobyHadaLittleLamb15.png|Toby's driver File:Toby'sWindmill25.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill28.jpg|Toby at the Windmill File:YouCanDoItToby55.png|Toby serving as banker for Gordon File:YouCanDoItToby66.png File:CallingAllEngines!71.png File:CallingAllEngines!163.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut27.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut30.png File:PercyandtheFunfair24.png File:Toby'sTriumph74.png File:Toby'sTriumph96.png File:TheGreatDiscovery125.png|Toby with Thomas and James File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise73.png|Toby with a CGI face File:TramTrouble51.png File:HeroOfTheRails43.png|Toby in full CGI File:Toby'sNewWhistle16.png|Toby with a whistle File:MistyIslandRescue452.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods37.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety35.png File:DayoftheDiesels118.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels233.png File:JamestotheRescue51.png File:BigBelle79.png File:BlueMountainMystery285.png File:FlashBangWallop!3.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress17.png|Toby and Rheneas File:KingoftheRailway333.png File:GordonRunsDry2.png File:TheLostPuff70.png File:SignalsCrossed11.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine79.png File:Toby'sModelSpecification.PNG|Toby's model specifications File:Tobywithnameboard.png|Toby with nameboard File:RareTobyNameplate.jpg File:Season1TobyandHenriettapromo.jpg File:TobytheTramEngine.PNG File:TobyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Toby.jpg File:ThomasandTobypromo2.png File:ThomasandTobypromo.png|Promotional image of Thomas and Toby File:TobyCGImodelspecifications.jpg|Toby's CGI model specifications File:TobyattheSteamworkspromo.png|Toby at the Steamworks promo File:TobyCGIPromo3.jpg File:TobyCGIPromo2.png File:TobyCGIPromo2.jpg File:TobyKnapfordPromo.PNG File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Toby and Thomas File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby at Drayton Manor File:Toby'sFacemask.jpg|One of Toby's face masks File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman(magazinestory)1.png|Toby in a magazine story File:TobyERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL Promo art File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)4.jpg File:ThomasandtheLamps5.png|Toby and Thomas from a side angle. File:TheStrawberrySpecial3.png|Toby in an annual story File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby in an interactive learning segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure55.jpg|Toby in The Great Festival Adventure File:Toby'sprototype.jpg|Toby's basis File:TheTrainShedPark3.jpg|Toby at the Train shed theme park File:ThomasLand(Japan)2.jpg|The events of Toby and the Flood recreated for Thomas Land File:Toby'sTramExpress.jpg|Drayton Manor Toby's Tram Express ride File:DVDBingo17.png Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLToby.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLTobywithHenrietta.JPG|ERTL Toby and Henrietta File:ERTLminatureTobymouldedface.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLminatureTobystickerfacekeyring.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ERTLGoldRailToby.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:WoodenToby.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Toby.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredToby.jpeg|Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomas'BirthdaySurpriseAccessoryPack.jpg|Wooden Railway Toby in Thomas' Birthday Surprise File:BrioToby.JPG|Brio File:TomyToby.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:MyFirstThomasToby.jpg|My First Thomas model File:Take-AlongToby.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-AlongMetallicToby.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTobyandtheClownCar.jpg|TrackMaster Toby and the Clown Car File:TrackMasterTalkingToby.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayToby.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayToby.png|Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Toby.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby.jpg|Take-n-Play Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Toby.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull-n-Zoom File:HornbyToby.jpg|Hornby File:TobyBachmann.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannLargescaleToby.jpg|Large Scale Bachmann File:TobyWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicToby.jpg|Wind Up Metallic Clear Model File:LEGOToby.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksToby.png|Mega Bloks File:PezToby.jpg|PEZ File:SweetToby.JPG|A Toby toy that came with a chocolate egg File:NakayoshiToby.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TomicaToby.PNG|Tomica File:BandaiTECToby.png|Bandai TEC File:DiablockToby.jpg|Diablock File:DiscoverJunctionToby.jpg|Discover Junction File:Micro-RubberToby.jpg|Micro Rubber File:DeAgostiniToby.jpg|De Agostini File:CollectibleRailwayToby.jpg|Collectible Railway File:MotorizedRailwayToby.jpg|Motorized Railway File:PushAlongToby.jpg|Push Along File:MinisClassicToby.png|Minis (Classic) File:MinisRoboToby.jpg|Minis (Robo) File:MinisNeonToby.jpg|Minis (Neon) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby2011.png|2011 Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpg|Polish Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTobyChinese.png|Chinese Story Library book File:TOMYTobyOriginal.jpg|TOMY (Original) See Also * Category:Images of Toby he:טובי Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Standard Gauge Engines